Even Rough Days Can Get Better
by Majandra719
Summary: Brooke's had a rough day.


Innocently, Sam had opted for a snack to fortify her for the   
homework she had accumulated during the day. Innocently, she   
assembled a glass of milk, a ham and mustard sandwich and a   
chocolate bar. Innocently she sat at the kitchen counter to eat her   
snack.   
  
As she ate, she let her mind wander and she almost immediately   
regretted it. Left to its own devices, Sam's mind went straight to   
Sam's beautiful blonde house mate. And her thoughts were somewhat   
less than innocent. Munching her sandwich, she pictured Brooke semi   
clad in silk underwear. Swallowing the last of her candy bar, she   
envisioned Brooke naked in the shower, water running over her   
perfect (Sam imagined) body. Sam reached for her milk and grinned.   
I am NOT that innocent, she thought, channeling Britney Spears.   
  
The door burst open and Brooke stormed into the kitchen, looking   
PISSED. She was wearing a... skirt? Sam didn't think, at its length,   
it qualified as a skirt, more as a very thick belt; and a sheer   
blouse that did nothing to disguise the overflowing bra the blonde   
wore. Brooke stomped over to the counter and leaned against it,   
facing Sam. Sam almost choked on her milk. Brooke didn't seem to   
notice, merely moving to the refrigerator for a bottle of water,   
then returning to her previous position.   
  
Sam set her milk on the counter, afraid to drink any more. Instead   
she covertly studied the cheerleader. God, look at her, she   
drooled internally, as she looked Brooke up and down. She started   
with Brooke's ankles, slim and crossed. Brooke's calves were   
perfectly shaped, as were her thighs, and as a package her legs were   
long, long, long and tanned to perfection.   
  
Sam intentionally didn't look at the skirt/belt, she didn't really   
want to dissolve into a drooling puddle of bleargh at Brooke's feet.   
She quickly moved onto examine Brooke's stomach. Brooke's stomach   
was trim, toned and almost irresistibly touchable. Moving onward and   
upward, Sam couldn't help but stare in awe at the way Brooke's ample   
breasts threatened to spill out of the cups of her bra. Her chest   
rose and fell with each breath. Brooke was starting to calm down   
now, and was breathing a lot less erratically.   
  
And Brooke's face. Framed gorgeously by her straight, shoulder   
length blonde hair not a hair out of place, Sam noted, Brooke's   
hazel eyes glittered with what could have been rage but was most   
probably tears. Her nose... cute as hell, crying out to be kissed.   
Sam licked her lips unconsciously at the thought. Brooke's lips were   
moist from the water and she pouted prettily, upset about something.   
Most likely the something that had caused her to storm into the   
house in the first place.   
  
Remembering this, Sam snapped out of her trance. "Rough day,   
Princess?" she asked.   
~*~  
Brooke didn't know what had possessed her to listen to Nicole and   
wear the skirt, but she was certainly drawing attention: the wrong   
sort, perhaps. Her day had been long, to say the least, and she had   
been looking very forward to unwinding at Nicole's place with a   
couple of drinks. But no! When she'd got there, Nicole had informed   
her "now wasn't a very good time" and asked her to come back another   
time. This would have been fine, except Nicole was clad only in a   
sheet and behind her stood a very naked Josh.   
  
Bitch! Brooke ranted internally. Well, if she wants to break the   
Best Friends Code and settle for my sloppy seconds, then so be it.   
I'm so out of here.  
  
She'd stormed home, stormed into the kitchen and found Sam having a   
snack, or rather, choking on her milk. She soon recovered so Brooke   
didn't panic, merely grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against   
the counter. Silently she fumed, until she noticed what Sam was   
doing.   
  
God, take a picture, it'll last longer, she felt like saying, but   
didn't. Truth was, she needed to feel sexy right then and the look   
of unadulterated hunger in Sam's eyes was making her fell very sexy.   
She thought the way Sam thought she was being subtle was so cute...   
Wait, did I just think "cute"? she caught herself. But the more   
she thought about it, she realized it was true. Sam WAS cute – no,   
downright attractive, if you looked at her. Hot, even.   
  
Even as she thought this, Sam jumped slightly as if someone had   
snapped their fingers. "Rough day, Princess?" she asked.   
~*~  
She certainly didn't expect to be cried on, but that's what   
happened. In response to her innocent question, Brooke had   
replied "The roughest." Then her eyes had filled with tears which   
spilled down her face. She'd dissolved into sobs, collapsing into   
Sam's arms, pouring out the whole story.   
  
"So, you're upset cos Nicole's doing the nasty with Josh and you   
want him back," Sam attempted to make sense of the blonde's   
distraught ramblings.   
  
"No, it's just the principle of the thing. He's me ex, and so of   
course she has to hook into him," Brooke sniffled.   
  
"So you don't want Josh?"  
  
"No!" Brooke wailed.   
  
"Well, who DO you want? Nicole?" Sam asked, trying to get a smile   
out of the bawling blonde. It didn't work.   
  
"I want... I want..." Brooke's chest was heaving with every sob. She   
clung to Sam, and all at once she realized who it was she wanted.   
  
"Who do you want?" Sam asked again, more gently this time, rubbing   
small circles on Brooke's back. Brooke pulled back and looked Sam in   
the eyes. Hazel met chocolate and the truth was there, even though   
Brooke had yet to vocalize it.   
  
"You," she whispered, one last tear falling. "I want you." Sam   
reached out and wiped the tear away, then smoothed a lock of blonde   
hair behind Brooke's right ear. Brooke leaned into Sam's hand, so   
Sam pulled her closer and brushed her lips over Brooke's, then   
pulled back.   
  
"Is this what you really want?" she asked. In her heart of hearts   
she hardly dared to hope that this was really happening. But Brooke   
convinced her.   
  
She pulled Sam back to her and crushed their lips together   
forcefully, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. Sam   
responded with a moan and parted her lips for Brooke's tongue which   
took charge immediately. Sam's hands left Brooke's neck and went to   
her breasts, weighing, kneading, caressing. Brooke moaned and   
deepened the kiss still further.   
  
The sound of a key in the door alerted them to the presence of one,   
or possibly both, parental units. They sprung apart but still looked   
at each other hungrily.   
  
Mike wandered into the kitchen and tossed his on the table. The   
first thing he noticed was Brooke's tear stained face. Concerned, he   
hugged her slightly.   
  
"Rough day baby?"  
  
Sam had to smile as Brooke answered. "Actually, it's starting to   
look up."  



End file.
